Auto body paint shops represents a large industry whose employees regularly face numerous potential health hazards including significant exposure to volatile organic solvents used in auto body spray painting activities. Solvent exposure may cause acute and chronic adverse neurological effects. Respirators are frequently used in auto body paint shops; gloves are seldom worn. In order to lower employee exposures to volatile organic solvents it will be necessary to demonstrate to shop owners and employees that respirators and gloves can be used effectively to reduce solvent exposures in auto body spray painting operations. A study will be conducted with the participation of 12 to 16 auto body spray painters and assistant painters in 4 to 6 auto body repair shops. High exposure activities for which gloves and respirators are appropriate will be identified through observation, air sampling, and discussion with employees and managers. Employees' breath will be sampled for exhaled organic solvents. An intervention program of increased glove and respirator use will be instituted. Breath samples will gain be taken. Breath sampling will serve as both a motivator for glove and respirator use, and as a means of evaluating the effectiveness of such use.